Princess assassin of the Northren Icelands
by Iceheart59
Summary: Iceheart meets bankotsu


Chapter 1 Dragon Master

She walked slowly aware of her demon body guards. As a half demon she wished it was her own self. She wished she was alone. She was capable of defending herself.

"Hey guys I heard something over there!" she shouted.

The guards raced off. She ran on ahead of them. An overwhelming smell of grave dirt and something else filled her nostrils. She ran right into someone. Head spinning she fell to the ground.

"Grab and bound her lets get out of here" a man ordered.

She looked up to see a man in front of her.

"Can't we kill her brother?" a guy complained.

"She's a beauty don't let them" Mukotsu said softly.

"Eww….get away from me!" She shrieked violently slapping and slashing anyone near her.

"I'm not touching her" Renkotsu yelled jumping back as she flipped up and kicked out.

Bankotsu smirked and swiftly shot out his hand and restrained her.

"Enough!" he roared.

She went still and looked deep within his eyes.

"That's better now let's go priestess before I kill you." Bankotsu growled.

She blacked out.

"Who is she?" Jakotsu asked staring at the 15 year old.

"Princess of the Northern Ice Lands. She's also a famous assassin. Her guards have been fooled into leaving her." Bankotsu explained.

"Should have kept them" Suikotsu grunted.

"No then we wouldn't have her" Jakotsu commented dryly.

"So!" Renkotsu snapped.

"Silence she stirs." Bankotsu commanded.

Her eyes fluttered open and the rocky walls came into view. Kenkotsu by Jakotsu and Kyoukotsu. Suikotsu and Renkotsu stood 4 feet away. Hovering above her was Bankotsu.

"Who are you?" she asked him pushing her self up and going for her weapons to find herself stripped bare.

"Bankotsu leader of the Band of Seven. My friends are Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Kyoukotsu, and Kenkotsu." Bankotsu said pointing to the members as he said their names.

"Where's my weapons?" she asked.

"You won't need them Glazeice." Bankotsu growled.

She was lost Glazeice wasn't her name.

"We were hired to take you to Naroku." Suikotsu said triumphantly.

She kicked out and raced off. Bankotsu caught her twirled her around and glared only to look into the innocent eyes of a totally different girl. This wasn't Glazeice.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Iceheart. Do you mind let me go!" she snapped he just stare at her.

"You mean the Iceheart who's heavily guarded and assassinates her guards then those who see?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes I'm the Princess murderer." Iceheart snapped.

She whistled once and a demon flew down. It was a cat who was a dark blue hue. A numbing cold followed the cat who simply transformed to a smaller version.

"Ok Zeldona" Iceheart said softly.

"That things evil" Bankotsu remarked.

"Go fuck yourself Bankotsu! Let me go. I'm due to the castle of Delvara soon." Iceheart snapped.

"We are to find Princess Glazeice." Bankotsu shouted back.

"My sister will be harder to find than me. She travels the sky touching the stars on the back of a dragon." Iceheart said in a warning tone. Turning to Zeldona she barked an order in a polite gentle tone. The cat transformed.

"Do me a favor and give me my weapons!" Iceheart growled. The cat hissed and Bankotsu laughed. The weapons were with Kenkotsu whom would only be ordered by a band of seven members. "Sorry Princess can't" Bankotsu laughed.

He leapt on his brother and they took off. Beside Iceheart her cat was ready to follow.

"Alright you asked for it Bankotsu." She growled leaping on Zeldona and Flying after them.

"Bankotsu is she coming?" Suikotsu asked.

"You know it. I want her to beg me. I want to feel inferior. I will slowly steal her life one by one. Those weapons. There's something about them that she holds dear. Something that keeps her chasing us to the ends of the world. Guard them with your lives." Bankotsu ordered.

The band of seven nodded as the saw a flash of a dark blue kimono. She landed in front of them her shirt finally covered her hands. Her midnight blue eyes blazed furiously.

"Give me my Sword!" she screamed.

"Why do you want it Princess?" 'Bankotsu asked stubbornly.

"Do as the Lady says before your heads come off." A man said from the other side of her.

Iceheart looked to see a man who looked so intriguing.

"Hi." She managed to whisper.

"Hey I'm Sesshomaru and you are?" the man asked.

"Iceheart." She answered softly.

A flame of jealousy was in the pit of Bankotsu's stomach.

"Or what Sesshomaru?" Bankotsu asked angrily.


End file.
